A Weasley Sandwich With Extra Mayo
by Dirty Little Half Blood
Summary: After a long game of Quidditch Ally fancies a shower. But with the Weasley Twins about..Who knows what could happen... Fred x George x Own Character. M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello There! :) Thanks for choosing my fic. Now let me be clear. This is a FredxGeorgexOwnCharacter fic...My dreams will finally come true_**

**_This will be a two-shot. _**

**_The own character is known as Ally_**

**_A few things to note (For this fic):_**

**_Gryffindor is an all boys team barr Ally (a Chaser)  
>Ally is a Fifth year (as are Fred and George)<em>****_  
>There is no slash in this fic<br>This fic involves a 3 way._**

**_Now on with the Fic...Reviews will make me happy :) :) :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

Merlin! That was a rough game! I dismounted my broom and glared at Malfoy, The damn Slytherin Seeker. What a pretentious PRICK! He must have rammed into me at _least_ four times! I huffed and cursed under my breath as I entered the Gryffindor Area.

I ruffled my boyish hair with one hand as I dug through my pockets with the other. Where is that STUPID WAND! I huffed as I found it, I took a deep breath. I felt the calm wash over me as I thought about the long hot shower I was going to enjoy. I wandered into the changing/shower room.

I looked around and noticed the hooks were empty, they usually were when I got there. I liked to take a slow walk back and avoid showering with the lads...Not that it really bothered me, I just thought that McGonagall would have something to say about it. I quickly unrobed before I grabbed my body wash, sponge and shampoo. I entered the open showers, they reminded me of the ones in Muggle swimming centres or gyms.

I turned the dial for the hot water, and felt the warmth wash over me. I dipped my head under the running water and ruffled it. I wiped my eyes and checked myself for any damage, for once I was bruise and scratch free! I heard something drop behind me...

"Who's there" I called nervously.

No reply came

"Who's there!" I repeated, a little more sternly, feeling my confidence grow.

Still no reply. I told myself I was being paranoid then concentrated on my shower again, I started washing my hair and sniffed. Ahh fresh oranges, I lathered up my hair and started making it all sorts of weird styles, I judged each one by looking at the vague reflection in the tiles. My personal favourite was the Munchkin, it was all bushy and curly, like the weird little people in the Wizard Of Oz, although I don't see what was so magical about this wizard.

"I quite like the mohawk." I heard the unmistakable voice of a Weasley Twin. I froze instantly, Oh shit! There's someone else here? Thank Merlin I shaved last night.

"What do you reckon Georgie?"

"Nah, I prefer it spikey" said George smirking.

I immeadiatly put my head under the water to rinse away the suds. I slicked the wet hair back and wiped my eyes again and looked over my shoulder. They were leaning either side of the archway to the lockers. In all their glory, I let my eyes wander...Damn! Still wearing pants, oh well a girl can dream. Fred had dark blue boxers and George had dark green, and they both had a towel and a bar of soap... I calmly turned and leaned on the tiled wall, arms crossed.

"I thought you two would have buggered off by now" I said calmly, despite the fact I was naked...in an open shower...with two hormonal teenage wizards...who I frequently fantasised about.

They both gasped sarcasticly "And miss your little show"...Oh fuck, what are they trying to do to me? This has got to be either a _very_ nice dream or a _very_ bad joke.

"Well then, thats understandable boys. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a wash." I turned back and grabbed my shower gel and sponge, acting as though their very prescence wasn't making me wet...If you know what I mean. I heard their foot steps, they both took a shower either side of me. I used my soapy sponge as an excuse to look.

I'd always fancied the twins...then again who hasn't. As I looked down my arm to wash, it I took a look at George, he was still in his boxers as was Fred. They slowly peeled away their boxers and threw them over to the benches. Dear MERLIN! They are hung! At least 9 inches. Ohh, I looked at their muscular chests and arms, just the right balance. Toned but not overly big like those overgrown hairless monkey's you see on Mr Universe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred trying to make a shifty glance. I tried to be sexy and bent over to wash my legs and ankles. My efforts, if anything, were a set back. Somehow I managed to slip on a stray bar of soap. I let out a pitiful squeal as I hit Fred's chest, I took him down with me. I noticed I was in a _very_ convieniant position to do a few things...I felt myself warming up again as I imagined where this could go.

"Ahem" George cleared his throat, fairly loudly. It snapped me out of my trance, how could I forget he was there? "When you are quite finished straddling my brother, Ally"

I meekly apologised to Fred, who was still lying underneath me. I scrambled to my feet using George's hand to help me up. I felt something graze against my thigh. Merlin! Was I giving them hard-on's? OH MY GOD! OH SHITTING HELL! Personal jizz moment! :)

I decided I was going to take advantage of this situation. I continued to wash, only a little slower. I bit my lip a little as I saw the Twins exchange glances. I decided to play it cool . I felt a fingertip trail down my spine softly, I arched into the touch and let out a soft moan. I felt warm lips leaving kisses along my ribs and down my stomach. I moaned again, showing I was all too willing. I ran a hand through Georges hair pulled him close. His lips were millimeters from mine, I closed my eyes and heard a soft whisper..

"Do you want this?" George whispered

I could only nod in response...

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN-DUN-DAH! IM EVIL! HAHAHA Chapter 2 coming soon! Thanks to hannawolf for helping with writers block...I bow to your awesomeness! :) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there and welcome back...I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and thanks to all those who added this to faves or alerts, I sent thank you messages to most of you, however some of you have disabled PM, so here is your thank you...Thanks :) **_

_**Also an important note at the bottom!**_

_**Now let the Lemons begin! ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story but the smut and AllyTyler...unfortunately, but a girl can dream ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously on A Weasley Sandwich...<em>

_"Are you sure you want this?" George whispered._

_I could only nod in response..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

George's lips seized mine, his tounge immediately begging for entrance, I couldn't and wouldn't deny him. Our tongues wrestled for dominance and control something I had never given up in my life but reluctantly I backed down and let him explore my mouth. Unfortunately air was a nessecity so we had to break the kiss. I opened my eyes and rested my forehead on George's chest, purring softly with pleasure.

I noticed Fred was no longer trailing kisses along my chest, he was now tenderly leaving butterfly kisses along my shoulder blades and nipping at the nape of my neck. Slowly, I trailed the fingertips of one hand up and down Georges chest, as I let the other one wander lower and lower until I reached his rock hard shaft. I stroked his length teasingly, encouraged by his husky moans.

I turned my head to Fred I used my other hand to pull him in for a passionate kiss. This time, however, _I_ was going to be in control.

I stopped all contact with the twins. I winked at Fred and pushed myself from George's arms. This was gonna be fun... I kept eye contact with George as I embraced Fred, and planted soft open mouthed kisses across his chest.

George was staring, mouth agape, as though he couldn't believe what I was doing. Although, honestly, neither could I. I leaned back against Fred, I felt a soft hand run down the length of my chest to my hip, slowly it edged to my pussy. His cool, slender fingers teased my lips. He stroked and flicked the tender flesh, though he never entered- only teased, I began to moan softly. I looked at George and winked, I bit my lip in another effort to look seductive. I assumed it was working as George smiled at me, flashing his brilliant white teeth, with a mischevious glint in his eye.

But he didn't want to stay and see what I had in store. Despite his muscular shape he glided elegantly past me and Fred, kissing my cheek tenderly as he passed. My heart sunk, why was he leaving?

Fred soon snapped me from that train of thought as he swept me off my feet. Literally! He had his wand in his left hand while he was stroking an imaginary beard with the other, as though he were deep in thought.

"Fred! What the bloody hell are you doing, you stupid git!" I shrieked, noticing I was a good two, maybe three feet away from the floor.

"Oh nothing much_..._Just using my skills to spice up the evening_" _He said calmly wiggling his eyebrows.

"So...What? Am I supposed to just float around while you stand there gawping at me?" I snarled, flailing my arms and legs in a pointless effort to lower myself to the ground.

I saw a pale freckled face peep around the corner.

"Patience child" They spoke in unison.

"You shall see..." began Fred

"...What we have in store for you..." continued George as he walked around the corner

"..Soon enough." They said together

I giggled a little...God that is _such_ a turn on. I decided to put myself in a more dignified position as opposed to floating on my back, so I pointed my feet toward the floor, crossed my ankles and bent my legs to imitate a sitting position while I crossed my arms just underneath my C cups.

Fred circled me, caressing my thighs and hips as he went, while George wandered around the room flicking his wand muttering various charms. I could have sworn one of them was a sound-proofing charm.

"See Freddie, I told you that the 'Forget-Me-Knob" was a worthwhile invention" chuckled George.

I rose an eyebrow, my God. Handsome, clever, expert pranksters, witty, excellent Beaters and they still found the time to create ingenious products. Fred stopped trailing his fingertips along my lower body and wandered over to his brother, nudging him playfully in the arm.

"Well _that_ should keep any nosey gits out of the way" replied Fred, a mischevious smile lighting his perfect face.

"Ahem, excuse me boys, when you are _quite _finished basking in your own magnificence. It's just...Well, it _can_ a little boring sat in mid-air while two gorgoeus boys are standing right in front of you..." I said sarcastically while pretending to buff my fingernails against my chest.

"Well well, we can't have our guest bored can we, Georgie?" said Fred, placing a hand on his hip.

"Not at all Freddie" replied George. He furrowed his brow, thoughtfully and asked "But how do we entertain..."

"...Such a beautiful" said Fred

"..Mature..."

"..Sophisticated.."

"..Well groomed.."

"..and horny young lady?"

"Well if you get your nicely toned arses over here, you can improvise" I said, rather loudly.

Merlin, WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO ME! I've gone from being this boyish, humble, Quidditch player to a feminine, empowered, sex crazed, hormonal teenager...But I had to be honest, I liked this new me...

"Gladly!" chirped the Twins.

Fred stood on my left while Geroge took to the right. I fiddled with my hair innocently, although with what I hoped was coming next I would be far from innocent...I felt myself move a little lower, though I was still hovering above the floor.

"Got any plans for tommorow Ally?" asked Fred...I thought and shook my head in response and curiosly asked why they wanted to know.

"Good" growled George "because by the time.."

"..We're finished with you.." snarled Fred, they both put their lips to my ears.

"You won't be able to walk straight" they whispered teasingly, their warm breath leaving goosebumps.

"Mmmmm, well what are you waiting for?" I said trying to make my voice husky, although I sounded more like Christian Bale after shooting a Batman scene.

Before I knew it Fred had pulled back my shoulders back slightly, while George spread my legs, placing himself between them. Was he going to..?

He answered my internal question before I could even finish. His slender fingers danced along the tender flesh, kissing it every so often. If I could have moaned, I would have.

However my mouth was slightly pre-occupied with Fred's neck. I licked a vauge oval where his neck met his shoulders, I gave the patch an open mouthed kiss and clamped my teeth down hard onto the flesh, leaving my mark on the gorgeous creature infront of me. Fred hissed slightly at the pain, but soon recovered.

He took my left breast in his hand, massaging it lightly, while he brought his soft lips back to my ear. He licked the shell of my ear and nipped at the lobe. I ran a hand through the back his short wet hair and pulled his head so his lips would meet mine.

I was about to kiss Fred when I felt a warm tounge flicker in and out of my pussy, my body writhed in pleasure. I moaned loudly. I tried to buck, showing my approval, but Fred firmly locked one arm around my waist and rested the other on my chest, taking a nipple between his thumb and finger and rolling it.

More kisses and licks found their way to my tender flesh. However thanks to my restraints, courtesy of Frederick Weasley, I could do nothing but moan and babble. George blew a trail of warm air from the lips of my pussy down to my virgin hole.

Suddenly I felt a strange filling sensation as George slipped a slim finger inside my wet heat and wiggled it, I smiled and groaned, trying to ask for more but I couldn't speak. For once in my life I was speechless. He added another finger and began to pump furiously, I felt a bead of sweat run down my face as I panted.

"Ohh,Oh, Ahhh! George!" I screamed as I felt my walls clamp down on his fingers. I felt a warm moisture run down my thigh, and it wasn't just the water from the shower.

George withdrew his fingers and ran his tounge along the trail of my juices, lapping greedily. Now I knew how a lollipop feels. He walked round to Fred, offering them to Fred who licked and sucked at the white goo. Fred then kissed me allowing me to taste myself.

"Let me down" I panted "It's your turn now boys!" I giggled.

They exchanged glances and lowered me to the floor. I wiggled my toes, enjoying the sensation of flowing blood. I pushed Fred and George underneath the showers, backing them against the tiled wall.

I dragged my fingernails along a path leading from their chests leading to their crotches, I delicately took a hold of their wands and began to stroke softly. They smiled cheekily, then placed their hands behind their tight buttocks. I guess it was to help them keep what little self control they had. I licked my lips, realising the amount of power I held between my fingers, I made my grip firmer and started to pump harder and faster. I kept my mouth busy by grazing my teeth against Fred's left nipple, biting it every so often, he convulsed slighty and his cock pulsed with pleasure beneath my grasp.

I also decided to give George an identical mark to his brother's. Once again I licked an oval, caressing the spot I was about to claim as my own and kissed it before sinking my teeth into the warm flesh. He growled playfully in my ear as I looked up after leaving my sign of ownership.

"Ngh, Ally..." I heard Fred babble.

"Oh Merlin" breathed George.

I felt them grow tighter and tighter around my small hands, I took control of the situation once more, seeing the yearn and passion in their eyes. I released my grip before they could blow their load, moving my hands to their damp hair and resting my chin across their touching shoulders.

"I need you, NOW! More than I have never needed anything in my life!" I growled, the need and desire obvious in my voice.

"That can be arranged Miss Tyler" They said together.

Fred grabbed my shoulders spinning me so I was leaning against George, my back firmly pressed against his smooth hunky chest. Fred grabbed my wrists in one hand, pinning them to the wall, leaving his other hand free to roam my body. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, savouring the moment. When I opened them again, George was pointing his wand at me.

"Obscuro"

I felt a dense sliky flim cover my eyes, I was plunged into darkness. My breathing got harder and I pulled against Fred's strong grip in blind panic. But I suddenly stopped and gasped as I felt a sharp sting on my left thigh.

"You do _nothing_ unless we give permission. Understood?" I heard Fred growl, authority dominant in his voice.

I nodded obediantly, realising the amount of power they held over me. I felt a pair of hands wander down my sides, while another traced small circles on my thighs. I knew that I was still leaning against George since I could feel the ripples of his muscular chest and smell the sweet aroma of his warm breath.

I was on edge...My nerves hypersensititive. Every single sound echoed through my ears, from the pattering of the hot water from the shower, to the ragged breathing patterns.

A soft set of lips kissed the tops of my shoulders and my neck, between nips and licks. I arched my back, moaning slightly at their expert touch.

My first time, and I was going to spend it with the Weasley Twins! _The W_easley Twins! And for tonight, they were all mine! I felt myself tighten at that very thought alone...

Something hard grazed my inner thigh, it was at that very moment something inside of me snapped.

"Weasley's!" I screamed "I need to see you, both of you, NOW!. This may never happen again" I squeaked "And I want to have this memory burned into every inch of me. Since I'm no immortal, and there's a possiblity of You-Know-Who getting stronger. So...So I want to leave this world knowing that your faces were the last pleasurable thing I see." I spoke as clearly as I could, despite feeling like I was going to burst into tears any second.

The thick shield around my eyes dropped. I squinted a little, letting my eyes adjust to the light. I stared deep into Fred's brown eyes, glittering with unshed tears.

"Do you really mean that, Ally?" They said together, their voices cracking

"Yes, I do. I have loved you both ever since I first set eyes on the pair of you." My voice began to squeak thanks to the lump in my throat.

"You never cease to amaze me, every night I would dream of our lives together, how we were frowned upon for sharing our love. But I didn't care then and I don't care who knows it now! I have dreamed of this day for the past five years and I'll be damned if I'm gonna spend this time in the dark, no matter how much it enhances the evening." I whimpered pitifully.

Fred's face was still and lifeless as a single tear trailed down his cheek, his eyes flickered I assumed it was to look at George.

"Ally, if this is what you want..." began Fred

"And clearly it is..." added George, his voice sounding slightly choked while Fred nodded in agreement.

"We want nothing, other than to hear you scream with pleasure..."

"Trust me boys, I won't be the only one screaming" I smirked, trying to lighten the mood a little...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, I know...left you hanging again :( But I have decided to make The Sandwich into a multi chapter lemon...I want to get a lot of detail in here without making the chaps too long :) So updates are coming soon, also if there are any lemons you would like to see (any pairing within the world of Harry Potter) PM me with your ideas and I'll see what I can do<em>**

**_~ Love Ness ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello again, fellow Weasley Worshippers...So nice to see you are visiting again :). Some of you have given me really nice reviews. It's awesome to know I have some followers out there :) Now on with the smut_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fred and George Weasley (thank you very much for that little reminder *sniff*) But I do own Ally Tyler and all the smut she brings with her ;)_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on 'A Weasley Sandwich' ...<em>

_"We want nothing, other than to hear you scream with pleasure..."_

_"Trust me boys, I won't be the only one screaming" I smirked, trying to lighten the mood a little..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ally POV<strong>

I gazed into the deep hazel eyes, staring into mine. If I could have ambushed Fred's lips for a kiss, believe me I would have. But, unfortunately, I was still bound to the wall, (once again) courtesy of Frederick Weasley.

So instead I tried to grind my hips against George, who was still behind me. Although, thanks to my small-ish stature, it seemed more like I was rubbing the small of my back against his crotch. Nevertheless, I heard a growl escape his lips.

"Come on Freddie...Georgie. I don't want the night to end like this! You pair bawling like baby Mandrakes" I said, trying to break the tension. It had worked too, since I heard George snicker behind me and saw the corner of Fred's mouth curl into a smile.

"Smart-arse" I heard them say together, smiling their crooked smile (or at least Fred was, I wasn't so sure about George).

I couldn't hold out anymore, I needed them both.

"Please boys, please!" I was practically begging now, and with good reason.

Fred's eyes flickered to the side, I assumed to look at George, and nodded. He finally released my wrists, I dropped my arms immediatly, allowing the blood to flow again as I wiggled my fingers. I smiled in relief and turned to face George, I cupped his face in my hands and crashed my mouth to his, needing him since the last contact I'd had with him was the _very_ nice floating experience we'd shared earlier. Our tounges danced once more, although this time he let me lead.

Fred soon distracted me again by clearing his throat, I really needed to start remembering that there were two of these beautiful creatures with me. I released George feeling my cheeks flush a little.

Fred turned me to face him, then he snaked an arm around my waist and placed his free hand under my butt. He lifted me gently and pulled me to him. Instinctivly, I wrapped my legs around his hips, my heated core almost meeting his still hard shaft. His lips found their way back to my neck, and began to kiss and nip the skin. I purred again, showing my approval.

"I think our Ally Cat likes that" said George, as he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him. I was amazed how Fred didn't stumble, considering I was more or less fused to him from the waist down.

I have to say, it felt a little strange to be sandwiched between two of the hottest wizards who had ever lived...But that didn't mean I wasn't enjoying it.

George moved his lips to the opposite side of my neck. I could feel Fred tracing his tounge along my collarbone, while George dragged the tip of his tounge over my jugular. I hissed a little as I felt the sting of their teeth sinking into my warm flesh, they then sucked and kissed the territory they had claimed.

"Oh Godric.." I breathed, not being able to say anything more.

"Not quite, Ally" They said together smirking.

"He's Fred" said George, nodding towards Fred.

"And he's George" said Fred, nodding towards George.

"Trust you pair to make a joke at a time like this!" I giggled, "Now, I have been very paitent with you, but I swear if you don't get a move on this 'Ally Cat' is gonna turn into a _very _angry Lioness!" I threw one arm around Fred's neck, while I draped the other behind me - over George's shoulder

They glanced at each other again, smiled those beautiful crooked smiles, and growled playfully. Fred threw his lips to my neck, tenderly kissing the flesh, occasionally biting. He let his hands wind their way into my short wet hair

I felt a single fingertip (supposedly George's) trace along the length of my spine, leading down from my shoulderblades, I arched into the delicate touch, purring again. Although it didn't stop at the base of my back, it trailed along the curve of my butt...making a slow journey to the pure hole at its core.

My left hand shot down from George's shoulder, grabbing his wrist. I turned my head to face him.

"I thought I made myself clear. I am _not_ going to wait any longer, Mr Weasley..." I said sternly, licking my lips seductivly.

"Are you sure, Kitty? It's gonna hurt" said George, worry distinct in his voice.

"George, I could never be in pain, not with your pretty face" I giggled

George's eyes searched mine, he held my chin between his forefinger and thumb "You have to tell me if I hurt you, I couldn't bear to hurt you.." he spoke clearly and gravely, I had never seen this side of George before...and trust me I'd known them since we were little. I nodded, giving him a chaste kiss, only letting my lips brush his.

"Fred, chill for a sec mate" said George

He pulled my hips up slightly, giving himself a little more leverage. He guided himself into me, only letting the tip enter. I soon understood what he meant when he told me it was gonna hurt...

I screamed in agony, it felt like I was burning...But the pain felt so...So, right...

"Ally? Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" asked George panicking, making himself completely still, holding me half impaled on his cock.

I shook my head violently, "Merlin, NO!" I said, turning to him giving a wicked smile.

It was intense, my body's natural instinct was to expell the indruding object. But I held my breath, trying to let him stay in me. He was gentle with me, too gentle. He slowly pushed in his length, millimeters at a time. But when I felt his skin meet mine, the feeling was amazing. A strange fullness, but I loved it.

He pulled out again, picking up the pace, and began to pump. I let my head drop back onto his shoulder, so he could see the pleasure etched on my face. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room. I was in heaven...Or at least I thought so.

Fred soon made himself busy again. I felt my knees rise, it felt a bit like I was sitting. He was kneeling in front of me, my legs draped over his shoulders. He kissed the warm, sensitive flesh, teasing my lips with his tounge. Every now and again he grazed his teeth along the skin. Making my nerves jump and tingle. He moved in sync with his brother, rising and falling as I did. Godric, I sounded like a porn star. I lifted my head from George's shoulder.

"Christ Fred...fuck...NOW!" I couldn't string words together, all logic had left my brain. But that wasn't important...All that mattered were the two beautiful beings I was with.

"Oooh, Georgie, looks like your not enough mate" said Fred teasingly, winking at me.

"Sod off you git! Now, either make yourself busy or piss off!" snapped George.

"Gladly, my brother. But I believe it is Miss Tyler who is in control here...Or am I wrong?" questioned Fred, in a sultry tone.

Again, all coherency went out the window. But considering there were two naked Weasleys, and one of them inside me, I think I made myself fairly clear.

"Ahh, Merlin...More, please. Please!" I babbled, still bouncing on George's length.

"Well, when you put it that way.." Fred chuckled. He parted my legs wider, lifting them from his shoulders and stood between them. I crossed my legs again, resting the on his hips for support. George slowed his pace, giving Fred oppourtinity to get involved.

Fred snaked a hand around the back of my neck, forcing my lips to meet his...I ran a hand through his hair, weaving my fingers through the wet firey locks, deepening the kiss. Unfortunately Fred pulled away, my breath trembling from excitement.

"Are you ready, Kitty Cat?" asked Fred. I mewed playfully, realising that I would need brain power to speak humanly.

"If it hurts too much, just say and I'll stop" said Fred sternly, I sighed again.

"Am I talking to myself here? Why...in Godric's name would..I want you to stop?...What is it with you pair?" I panted.

"The thrill is in the chase, Ally" growled George.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that...But it would be nice to compare it to the capture" I joked.

"I thought Dad's jokes were bad" they said in unison, shaking their heads. I blushed a little and bowed my head in shame, but I was soon snapped from that thought.

I felt something warm slide into my wet heat. There's me thinking I was full with _one_ Weasley...

"Silly girl" I muttered to myself.

"What!" asked George...Shit! I really need to remember I can be heard.

"Nothing...Just me being silly" I giggled nervously

"We gathered that..." continued George

"But what _exactly_ were you being silly about?" added Fred

"Honestly boys, I don't see what is so strange about a witch muttering to herse-Ah!" I was cut off mid rant as I felt Fred slide himself into me further, pressing against the delicate barrier. Fred's eyes searched mine, as though asking for my consent...I couldn't deny him

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the wait...and the lack of citrus again...but i've been buried in coursework :S But hey-ho, this should be finished in the next chapter. Thanks so much for putting up with the erratic updates. Review's make me very happy :) Also if you have any complaintsmoans or praise...why not leave that in your review. All feedback welcome xx**_

_**~ Dirty Little Half-Blood :)**_


	4. IMPORTANT

Ladies and Gent's reading this story...

I apologise greatly for the gap in updates. It's been over a year (maybe two?) Anyway, I was reading in order to gain inspiration. But it was full of plot holes/errors, so I have decided to create a re-vamped edition of this.

Chapter 1 has been uploaded, 2 is in progress. Please review it, I shall love you forever

Thanks :D

~Jade


End file.
